WHAT IF
by xoverfan4ever
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't die that fateful night? What if James wasn't a very good person? What if Harry had a twin? Pre Hogwarts! R
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at least for now!

* * *

**

**WHAT IF…**

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

It was a very peaceful night in Godric's Hollow. A young couple, along with their children, were celebrating Halloween night at home, having fun, talking, and joking around. Suddenly, the peace and quiet was broken by an unusual noise coming from outside of the house through the wards. The man that lived there, known as James Potter, went to the window and looked outside in confusion. What he saw caused him to stare with wide eyes, and his heart constricted. He quickly turned back towards his wife, anxious to get her away.

"Lily, take the children and go!"

The woman, known as Lily, looked at him with a confused gaze.

"It's him! Run, Lily! Get the children out of here, now! I'll hold him off," he continued urgently, hoping that his wife would understand.

Lily nodded hesitantly and took the children from the rug in front of the fire where they had been innocently sleeping, then ran towards the nursery down the hall. The two boys suddenly woke up, aware of the foreboding atmosphere, and started crying, feeling their mother's fear as she held them.

"Sssh. Please be quiet," Lily desperately pleaded with them.

The younger twin, named Harry, immediately stopped crying but his older twin, Justin, continued bawling in, if possible, a louder tone. Lily put Harry in the crib while she continued her attempts to calm Justin. Lily listened intently over her child's cries to the yelling from downstairs until everything went quiet. Lily began to feel a cold dread creep upon her body. Suddenly, the door banged open and a tall, ominous figure entered the room at a leisurely pace.

It was the Dark Lord -- Voldemort.

He smiled cruelly at Lily, his eyes flickering from her to the two children in the room. He slowly raised his wand, and within the blink of an eye, fired a spell at the woman in front of him. Lily watched with wide eyes as a purple stream of sparks flew towards her. She was too numb and scared to move out of the way, and before she knew it, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Voldemort grinned wickedly and looked at the boys. Justin was still crying, the presence of the dark wizard frightening him more, while Harry was calmly looking at him, no fear in his emerald eyes -- eyes that looked so much like his mothers. Voldemort, seeing the calm of the younger child, ignored the other toddler for the time being, and pointed his wand towards the one known as Harry.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He shouted.

A bright green light flew towards Harry, who quite suddenly erupted in a blinding white light. Voldemort stared, wide-eyed as the killing curse was stopped by the white shield around the boy and was then rebounded, its course now focused on the Dark Lord himself. He quickly put on the ancient shield spell that he had learned long ago that would prevent him from dying because of the curse, but to his surprise, it didn't completely protect him. He didn't have any time to move out of the way as the green jet of light slammed into his body, forcing himself backwards. He was vaguely aware of the swooshing sound around him as his soul was swept from his body. From that moment on, the Dark Lord was nothing more than a shadow of his previous self.

After the hollow body of Voldemort hit the floor, Harry fainted due to the lack of energy that had formed the shield around himself. As the younger of the children fell into the blissful feeling of unconsciousness, Justin stopped crying and was staring at his brother in wonder.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Half an hour later, Lily woke up with a huge headache. She slowly raised her head from the floor and looked up, only to see the unconscious form of Harry and the finally quiet Justin who was still staring at his brother. At that same moment James Potter and an old, wizened man known as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to a wizarding school named Hogwarts in Britain entered the room. James rushed towards Lily when he saw what state she was in.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine... I just have a headache," she answered groggily as James helped his wife to her feet.

In the meantime Dumbledore was looking at the scene in front of him. He turned back to Lily and James, his eyes twinkling infernally.

"Lily, James, do you know what happened?" He questioned them.

"No, I was unconscious, and I believe that James was too. He wasn't in here when... H-He came. Neither of us saw what happened," Lily whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dumbledore spared them a sympathetic look before turning towards the oldest twin and said, "I think that Justin defeated Voldemort. You might wonder why I think this, but Justin seems to be awake, unlike Harry. When Voldemort tried to curse Justin, the spell must have rebounded and the backlash caused Harry to black out."

James looked suddenly happy about something but Lily was just glad that her children had survived.

"Is Voldemort really dead?" She questioned after a moments silence.

"No. I don't think he is. I believe he is currently barely living as a shadow somewhere. Voldemort wouldn't just allow himself to die. He is nothing more than a weak spirit now," Dumbledore answered her truthfully.

"So there is a chance that he will come back?" Lily fearfully asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"What happens when he comes back?" She asked, afraid of hearing the answer, but fearing that she must know.

"Then my little Justin will get rid of him again!" James arrogantly cried out, raising his arms towards his eldest son in praise.

Lily shot James a death glare.

"I believe that is what will have to happen." Dumbledore agreed, causing Lily's glare to rest on him instead.

"Explain!" She hissed dangerously, eyes flashing.

"There is a prophecy about a boy who will defeat Voldemort. It says:

THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LOVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...

I believed that Justin was the boy mentioned in the prophecy, and it is only now confirmed. I think that Voldemort has marked him with the killing curse," the old wizard said.

"What about Harry?" Lily asked suddenly.

James stared incredulously at her as if she had grown another head. He got a weird look on his face before he said in a dry voice," What about him? He's just, well, a normal brat. He's nothing compared to my perfect Justin!"

Lily was startled at first, but soon looked at him in disgust. She couldn't believe that James would ever think that. Scowling at him, she walked over to the crib and picked up Harry gingerly, "That's ridiculous!" she told him in a deadly whisper before she walked out of the room with baby Harry in her arms. James stood there, looking after her with a stunned expression. After a moment, he just shrugged and picked Justin up.

"Headmaster, do you need anything else?" He asked happily.

"No. That was all I needed. I hope you don't mind if I visit sometime?" Dumbledore questioned as he re-adjusted his hat.

"Of course not. You are always welcome here, sir," replied James.

"Excellent. Goodbye my dear boy. Take care."

"Goodbye Headmaster."

And with that, the Headmaster left. James looked proudly at the tired child in his arms, then walked over to the crib and placed him lovingly down in it and covered him up. He waited until Justin had fallen asleep before he walked out of the room to talk to his wife.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Meanwhile, Lily had carried Harry to her room. When she entered the room, she gently placed Harry on her bed and then collapsed on the floor from both mental and physical emotion. Her shoulders shook with every sob that she emitted. It was twenty minutes before she had calmed down and was able to think straight. When she was able to control herself, she got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Just as she returned to the bedroom, James entered with a large grin on his face. He spared Harry a glance before he went to sit in a chair across the room.

"Lily, I want to talk to you," he said.

"Talk then," came her reply as she sat on the bed next to Harry, then stared at the man in front of her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Justin is a hero and I think that he should have his own room now. He is special and he shouldn't have to share a room. He needs to grow up with his own personal space and Harry will only be in the way," James told her matter-of-factly.

Lily looked at him horrified, "So you would have Harry out of their room by tomorrow morning? How can you say something like that? Harry isn't even awake yet and you want to kick him out of his room? He's only a child!" Lily started to yell hysterically.

"Yes Lily. He is not anything special, like Justin. He would just be in the way of things. Justin is famous now, love, and if Harry's around, he'll just get jealous. They need to be separated," James grinned as he spoke, as if what he said explained everything.

"That's not true James. Since you seem think that, Harry and I will be staying in the Blue room. When you've realized the truth, you can come and talk to me."

It was obvious that Lily didn't agree with James. She took Harry into her arms with as much care as she could muster and went out of the room.

She quickly walked towards the room she stayed in before she was married to James; the one she had labeled the 'Blue Room'. She changed Harry into his pajamas and put him in bed, looking lovingly at the child. She couldn't believe that nobody seemed to care whether Harry is alright or not. Nobody else noticed that, while he was unconscious like they were, he hadn't woken up yet. Lily didn't understand it, and soon, her mind drifted towards the words of the prophecy.

'**It says that the boy will be born as the seventh month dies. Dumbledore probably thought that both Harry and Justin fit the requirement, but I don't think so. Justin was born at 11:37PM in the last day of July but Harry was born right as the seventh month died. He was born at 11:59PM and his first cry was heard exactly on midnight. Dumbledore also said that Justin was marked by Voldemort. It is possible but not probable. Emotional scars fade with time. When Justin grows up he won't remember anything and then he won't be connected to Voldemort anymore.'**

She walked to Harry and looked over him.

'**Harry has a strange scar on his forehead. That could be the mark Dumbledore mentioned. And he is also unconscious. Not even an Enervate spell can wake him up. That is a sign of magical drain. I think Dumbledore is mistaken. Justin isn't the boy of the prophecy; Harry is,' **she concluded.

She put a warm blanket over Harry and hugged him close to her body before falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The next morning, Lily woke up to find Harry lying awake on the bed near her, playing with his toes. He smiled at his mother when he noticed that she was awake. She stood and gently took him into her arms.

"Morning, Harry! I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling alright now, sweetheart?"

"Good mama! Feel good," Harry said and clapped his little hands to prove his point.

Lily laughed.

"Well then, are you hungry?" Lily asked. She was relieved to see her son perfectly alright and healthy.

Harry nodded his head and grinned happily at her.

She dressed him and changed his diaper before taking him to the kitchen where she warmed up his bottle and gave it to him. She then sat him down in his highchair and was helping Harry eat his cereal when James entered the kitchen with Justin in his arms.

"Lily, Justin is hungry. Give him some food," James told his wife with a commanding tone.

"I'm feeding Harry. The milk is in the fridge. You can warm it up yourself. It's not that hard. You just have to say the warming charm," was her calm reply.

"But Justin is more important then Harry. You're supposed to take care of Justin first," James said in disbelief.

Lily turned towards him and frowned.

"What gave you that idea? I know you gave Justin his bottle last night. Harry wasn't conscious then so he didn't eat. Currently, he is more important than Justin. Justin can survive waiting for the next ten minutes!" She explained in a still calm voice.

"So what if Harry hasn't eaten? Justin should always come first, no matter what! The wizarding world needs him," James argued.

"That's ridiculous James!" Lily cried. She took Harry into her arms and started to leave the kitchen. She didn't want to argue with James when he was in one of his arrogant moods, "Come find me when you come to your senses."

James stood there, gapping at his wife's retreating back. What was with her?

**xxxXXXxxx**

A few hours later, Lily left the house to get the groceries and she left Harry in their new room. Harry was bored and he wanted to play with someone so he went to find his Daddy and his brother. He found them in the living room sitting and playing together. He crawled towards his father.

"Dada, me want to play!" He exclaimed.

"Not now. Go over there and sit quietly," James absently waved a hand towards a corner.

Harry, not wanting to anger his father, did what he was told to do. He quickly grew bored of watching his father and his brother playing together without him. He eyed a teddy near the older man and silently moved towards it.

When James next looked up he saw his younger son playing with Justin's toy bear. He was furious. He stalked towards Harry and lifted him in the air roughly.

"You ungrateful little brat! Didn't I tell you to SIT there and be quiet? I certainly didn't tell you to play with **my son's** favorite toy," he yelled at the poor child.

Harry was frightened. He didn't know why his father was behaving like that.

"You are NOT to touch anymore of Justin's toys! IS THAT CLEAR?" He asked while shaking Harry, who was still high in the air. The only reason he didn't fall down already were his father's arms that held him tightly. They gave him no feeling of security. Harry whimpered quietly, unsure of how to react. At that same moment, Lily entered the house.

"JAMES! What are you doing?" Lily cried hysterically, taking Harry from his arms.

James looked at her, anger and hate evident on his face, "I'm doing what needs to be done. I can't have him touch Justin's things without permission!"

"James, some of those toys are Harry's!"

"Not anymore. Everything here belongs to Justin, these were in his room."

"I can't believe you, James!" Lily yelled, tears in her eyes. She shot him a hurtful glare and left the room knowing that if she stayed, she might do something she'd regret later on.

She didn't even dream that that was the first of the abuse Harry was going to receive from his father in the next couple of years…

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the story I promised. Please review. This chapter is quite long. Don't expect all chapters to be this long. I don't know when I will have time to update next. I hope that I will be able to update over Christmas holidays. Please tell me what you think of this story.**

**I planned on Harry and Lily leaving the house. What do you think? When should they leave?**

**Do you want Lily to fall in love with Severus?**

**Please give some ideas!**

**THIS WAS BETAED! THANK YOU, ****xScenex**

**Annie**


	2. Leaving the house

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at least for now!

* * *

**

**WHAT IF…**

**Chapter 2 – Leaving the house**

In the next couple of years, James continued to abuse Harry whenever Lily went somewhere. During the whole ordeal, the man would threaten Harry not to tell his mother about any of it -- or there would be consequences.

Sometimes, he even hit Harry in front of his brother, but that had started only a couple months ago. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to tell his son not to _ever _tell his mother about what was going on under the roof of their house.

On a wonderful day, like so many others, Lily Potter went to the St. Mungos to visit her best friend, Alice, who had just given birth to her second child. Since children less than seven years old were not allowed into the hospital, except if they were sick, she left her four year old sons at home with her husband.

She was a little worried about Harry, though. He was always so quiet. Lily had so much trouble when she tried to get him to spend some time with the rest of the family. In the last couple of months, he even stopped playing with his brother. Nowadays, he preferred to play alone in his bedroom, and his mother didn't understand why he always locked his door.

She was also worried that James would yell at Harry again. It seemed that whatever went wrong, James always found a way to blame Harry for it. Usually, she took her son and went out of the room, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Harry if the same situation happened when she was not home to help him. She told herself to stop worrying. Harry would tell her if something happened when she wasn't around. With those thoughts on her mind, she packed a gift for the new mother and went on her way to the hospital.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Just as she went, James went to find his son. Yesterday, he heard something being broken in the house. He didn't doubt that Harry was guilty for it. His perfect son would never do anything wrong so Harry, the one he hardly considered a son, must've done it.

When he found Harry, he dragged the small boy towards the dungeons to punish him. They encountered Justin on their way there, so James invited him as well. As soon as they arrived in the basement James started hitting Harry with his belt while Justin sat on a chair near his father. He always loved to see his brother being beaten as he felt that Harry got too much attention.

After the beating was over, James cast glamour over Harry so his wife wouldn't notice the cuts and bruises on the child. After that, James picked up the unconscious boy and carried him to his bedroom where he just threw him on the bed and left without a backwards glance.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Two hours later, Lily came home. She had very much enjoyed her little talk with her best friend. In high spirits, she went to the living room and saw Justin there. He was watching the T.V. and didn't even notice her when she entered.

"Hello, Justin," she greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hi," was the only response, as he wasn't paying any attention to her, but to the T.V. in front of him.

"How are you?"

"Tired," he said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Daddy and I had a busy afternoon," Justin told her, still not paying any attention to what she was saying; all he did was sit there, eyes glued to the screen of the muggle electronic. At this time, he could tell her all of his secrets and not even realize it.

"What have you and Daddy done?" Lily queried, thinking suddenly about how her sons had labeled her husband. That was one more mystery that she wanted to find out. Only Justin called James Daddy while Harry always called him father.

"We went to the basement earlier and Daddy beat Harry with his belt and allowed me to watch."

Lily took a deep breath. She told herself to calm down for now, before jumping to conclusions. For all she knew, he could have just said that wrong.

"And do you do that often?" She pursed her lips tightly together, hoping that the answer would explain that his previous sentence was a mistake, though she wouldn't put it past James to actually do it -- he hated Harry.

"Yup, almost every time you go somewhere," came the nonchalant answer.

She turned green at the declaration. She went out of the sitting room and quickly ran to Harry's room, tears in her eyes and her throat tight at the thought of what she might see.

When she entered she saw that Harry was perfectly fine -- or so she first thought. Lily tried to wake him up but couldn't. That was a little suspicious, so she went hesitantly back to the living room, sparing Harry one last look, so that she could continue her talk with her other son.

"Justin, why is it that Harry looks perfectly normal if Daddy beat him?"

"Daddy did something. He called it glamour or some other thing."

"And why is it that Harry never says anything about it," Lily questioned in confusion and fear for her child.

"Daddy says he would beat him even more than now if he says anything."

Now Lily was really angry and upset. She stayed in the house only because of Justin. She just saw that James had turned him into a bully like himself -- she had been wrong about the man she though she loved. He was still the arrogant, egotistical prat she met in her first year at Hogwarts. She went to pack hers and Harry's things, her mind spinning with questions, worries, anger, and things she'd like to do to the man that she would no longer consider her husband. When she was done packing, she grabbed Harry and left the house, having no intention of returning.

**XXXxxxXXX**

She went to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing that it was the only available place she could think of to stay at. Tom readily gave her a room when she asked and Lily took her son up to it so that he would be more comfortable, even in his unconscious state.

A couple of hours passed Harry was still out cold. Lily, having nothing better to do but wait, went downstairs to get some food for herself and for Harry when he woke up. While she was waiting for Tom to bring her order she saw one of her pears from school. She hadn't seen him in years, and it felt odd, seeing the dark haired Slytherin from her time at Hogwarts. He saw her as well when he looked up and walked towards her, willing to greet a friendly face.

"Hello," he spoke timidly.

"Hello. You're Severus, right?" The man gave a curt nod and she continued with a small smile, "You might not remember me, or even know me, but I was in your same year at Hogwarts. I'm Lily."

"Potter's wife?"

"Not anymore. I'm Lily Evans again, not Potter," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"Why is that? I suppose that's why you're upset?"

"I'm going to ask for a divorce. I just found out that James abused my son, Harry, while I was away from the house. It's been going on for a long time now, and I just realized what was going on." Lily was once again close to tears.

"Where is Harry now?" The man, Severus, asked quietly.

"Upstairs, at the moment. I put a spell on him to tell me if he awakes or if he's in any danger."

The dark haired man nodded slightly, and then questioned, "Are you staying here while you wait to file for your divorce?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is all for now. It's Christmas after all, and I have to go to celebrate it with my family. Please tell me what you think, even if it is just one word.**

**I'm going to have Harry and Lily go with Severus but I still haven't decided whether to have Lily fall in love with Severus or not. If she does please tell me if you want me to change Harry's name! Do you have any ideas for this story? How do you want Sirius and Remus to act? Are they good guys or are they with James?**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Please review!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS BETAED! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ****xScenex**

**Annie**


	3. Healing Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or events described in the books. However, anything you don't recognize is mine! Ha, ha, ha (Laughs evilly!)

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

"Hello," he spoke timidly.

"Hello. You're Severus, right?" The man gave a curt nod and she continued with a small smile, "You might not remember me, or even know me, but I was in your same year at Hogwarts. I'm Lily."

"Potter's wife?"

"Not anymore. I'm Lily Evans again, not Potter," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"Why is that? I suppose that's why you're upset?"

"I'm going to ask for a divorce. I just found out that James abused my son, Harry, while I was away from the house. It's been going on for a long time now, and I just realized what was going on." Lily was once again close to tears.

"Where is Harry now?" The man, Severus, asked quietly.

"Upstairs, at the moment. I put a spell on him to tell me if he awakes or if he's in any danger."

The dark haired man nodded slightly, and then questioned, "Are you staying here while you wait to file for your divorce?"

* * *

**WHAT IF…**

Chapter 3

"Yes… no -- I don't know. I would stay here but I'm not sure how safe it would be for Harry," Lily said suddenly, concerned for Harry.

"Is your son alright? After all, you just said that your husband abused him."

"No, he's unconscious at the moment. I don't know what to do. If I go to hospital, they will call James and I don't want to tell them what happened to Harry. They would never believe me, because James is so popular at the Ministry; he's an Auror and all," she told him somewhat sadly.

The man that she recognized as Severus Snape from her year at school looked at her cautiously, and then thought for a moment. He seemed to think something over, and then offered, "Could I look him over? I have some potions with me that could maybe help…"

Lily gave him a relieved look. She was glad that she ran into him, even if they hadn't ever been on best terms back in school.

"Would you?"

"Lead the way. I'll just tell Tom to call Hogwarts and tell the Headmaster that I'll be staying the night here," was Severus' reply.

"Thank you so much."

**xxxXXXxxx**

After Severus spoke with Tom, the pub owner, Lily showed him the way to her room. She wasn't worried that he would tell James, because if she remembered right, Severus had hated James when they were in school -- and still did. As soon as she led him her son, he went over to the boy and cast a spell over him. She nearly had a heart attack, thinking that he wanted to harm Harry, but he reassured her that it was only a condition charm. It would tell him all about Harry's current condition.

In truth, when Lily had told him about the abuse inflicted, he had expected a very bruised and bloody child but so far, Harry was normal. He didn't even have a paper cut, let alone signs of abuse. He briefly wondered whether Lily had tricked him but shrugged it of. At glance, Severus could tell that she truly seemed worried about her son. He looked over the sheet of parchment with the list of injuries and gasped. Lily heard him and asked him

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," he said in a calm voice, not wanting to worry her.

He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, and gently -- well as gently as he could, asked her to leave the room so he could work on the child undisturbed. She protested, but of course, he managed to convince her after a few moments by telling her that it would be the best.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Once she left, he looked over the list of injuries again. It said that Harry had a broken left arm; his left leg was also broken, as was his right leg in two places. Three of his ribs were cracked and, though you couldn't tell, he was having trouble with breathing. Severus thought that James had probably kicked him in the ribs a few times; and it had to have been hard. That was probably the reason he was unconscious; he couldn't breathe so he blacked out.

Another reason that he might have blacked out was that it seemed as if he had been hit over his head with something. There were also several other injuries on various parts of his body that weren't as serious. One more thing on the list was that over 70 percent of Harry's body was covered in bruises. Severus finished reading through the list as it ended by saying that Harry was also very malnourished.

Severus just hoped that he would be able to fix everything. The first thing he did was remove the glamour he was sure James had cast upon the boy.

It surprised him at how different the little one looked without the glamour. He was very thin and too small for his age. He could only be about four years old and yet, he barely looked like a small, nearly three year old child.

He thanked Merlin at that moment that he always carried healing potions with him. He got them out of his robes and un-shrunk the box they were in. He took out the healing salve for the bruises and gingerly rubbed it on all of Harry's bruises after stripping him of most of his clothes. He was hard pressed not to throw up when he saw his entire small body covered in black and blue, mingled with blood from sealed cuts.

After applying the salve, he force-fed Harry some bone repair potion. It was very good that Harry was unconscious; at least he wouldn't feel the pain while his bones joined together and healed. He was glad that the boy was so young because his bones were more flexible. If Harry had been ten or older, he would have had to give him the bone regrowing potion that would have killed him at his current age.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After two, painstaking hours Severus was finally finished. He looked over Harry again and had to admit that the kid looked much better than before. Most of his injuries were gone now and his bones were the only thing not healed completely yet. The only thing that the man couldn't do, of course, was heal the emotional damage. That would have to come later on in the boy's life, when he was ready to deal with it. He hoped that the kid could get over it and he also hoped that Lily would be able to get a divorce from the man who was willing to do such harm to a child. He knew that if Harry was ever left alone with James, it would prove to be a disaster.

After going through his thoughts and re-checking his work on the boy, he left the room in search for Lily. He soon found her sitting in the pub at an empty table by herself with couple cups with tea. She had obviously tried to calm her nerves with it. He would have chosen a firewhisky for that but he had to admit that Lily was very responsible by choosing the non-alcoholic beverage. It was obvious that she didn't want to drink because of Harry; she couldn't get drunk in case Harry needed her.

Severus sat in the chair across from her after a moment and Lily looked at him immediately, demanding to know what happened to Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Many thanks to my charming beta, ****xScenex****! Please leave me a couple of reviews. I will be pleased even if you leave me just a word. Also, I decided to change Harry's first _and_ last name. I need your help in deciding what his name will be. If you have any suggestions or if you don't agree with it, tell me in a review!**

**Annie**


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at least for now!

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

**After going through his thoughts and re-checking his work on the boy, he left the room in search for Lily. He soon found her sitting in the pub at an empty table by herself with couple cups with tea. She had obviously tried to calm her nerves with it. He would have chosen a firewhisky for that but he had to admit that Lily was very responsible by choosing the non-alcoholic beverage. It was obvious that she didn't want to drink because of Harry; she couldn't get drunk in case Harry needed her.**

**Severus sat in the chair across from her after a moment and Lily looked at him immediately, demanding to know what happened to Harry.

* * *

**

**WHAT IF…**

**Chapter 4 **

"Severus, is my son okay? Have you been able to heal him?" she asked distraughtly.

"Calm down, Lily. Harry is alright - at least physically. That kind of abuse must have left some kind of emotional scars on him. He will need your help in getting over it. But don't force him to talk about it. It will just cause him to close himself and that wouldn't be good for him," Severus warned her.

She nodded towards him; she knew he was right. Her parents had forced her to finish muggle school in the summers and she had had a psychology class when she was 16. They talked about abused children there, so she knew at least something about the situation.

She paid for her tea and followed Severus up the stairs to the room where her son rested. A look of relief spread across her face when she saw that Harry was somewhat healthy even if he looked much smaller now then he did before. Earlier, he looked like a copy of his brother and father but now, she saw that he had much of her attributes, not just James'. She cried while Severus told her of Harry's injuries.

Severus stood near Lily while she checked over her son. He didn't want to tell her what injuries Harry had but he knew that he had to tell her if she was to talk to her son about it. He hopelessly watched while she cried for the abused boy that she had loved since he had been born. Severus walked over to her and patted her back gently and soothingly, rubbing small circles along her back. He figured that she probably blamed herself and she didn't deserve that. If he remembered correctly, Lily had always stood up for him while they were in school, even though she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin.

Just as Lily had calmed down, a house elf popped into the room and told them that James was downstairs and that he was looking for his wife. A look of fear spread across Lily's face and she looked at Harry after hearing the news. When Severus saw this, he began to feel slightly concerned as well for the child. He was sure that the little one would not survive his next encounter with his father and James was probably here to take them back. It wouldn't be a good thing.

"Lily, I know that you don't trust me but would you like to come to my house for now? Just until you find a place of your own. What do you say?" he offered.

"You're right - I don't trust you. But you saved my child's life so the least I can do is give you a benefit of doubt. We will go with you. But only for now!" Lily reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Take your stuff and floo to my house. The address is Snape manor, ok? I will take the kid," Snape said. Lily looked ready to kill him for thinking that she would leave her child just like that but she figured that she could trust him with Harry at least, so she listened to him. She guessed that he couldn't be any worse to Harry than James was, in any case.

After Lily was gone, Severus gently took Harry into his arms and went to floo away through the fireplace mantel. Just as he was disappearing from sight, the door opened and James entered with a determined look on his face. When he saw the empty room, he yelled in rage and hit the wall with one fist in an attempt to relieve his anger.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the fourth chapter. I know it's short, I'll update again soon. I hope you like it. Please leave me a few reviews!**

** Many thanks to my lovely beta, xScenex, for editing this chapter!  
**

** Anna **


End file.
